Last Few Moments
by SeparationJourney
Summary: Kristoff is waiting to thaw Anna's heart from across the icy pond. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Hans raise a sword above Elsa. She has to protect her sister, like her sister protected her. But what happens if she doesn't get there fast enough?
1. Demise

Anna was frigid, ice creeping up her arms. She saw Kristoff in the distance. Kristoff. She needed to get to him; she needed true love's kiss. She slid across the vast icy ocean, and her sister's platinum-blonde hair and shimmering pale blue dress caught her eye. The horrific sight flashed in her vision as Hans raised a sword above her sister. There was nothing Elsa could do, except sink to her knees and think of all the things she wouldn't be able do and see with Anna.

Panic coiled in Anna's stomach. She needed to get to her sister and save her. She was going to freeze anyway, but she needed to protect her sister. Like her sister had protected her all those year. She shut her out and ignored Anna, in the fear she might harm her again.

Why should she thaw when Elsa would be dead? Why shouldn't she protect Elsa when Elsa protected her all those years? All those years of shutting her out to protect Anna, when all Elsa wanted to do was see her sister. And that's how Elsa was rewarded? By death? No. Anna wasn't going to let that happen.

Anna ran as fast as she could towards her sister, ignoring the panicked yells of Kristoff. Her feet were uneasy on the ice, like a newborn deer learning to walk. Her boots kicked up frost as Anna slid as fast as she could. But she was too late.

Her body collided with the flat plate of the sword, knocking her backwards onto the wet, slippery surface. Her eyes blurred with tears, and they began to fall down Anna's rosy cheeks rapidly. She witnessed as Hans pulled the double edged sword out of Elsa's side and scrambled over to her sister's near dead body on her hands and knees.

Hans' sword was covered in thick crimson liquid. So was the ground. Elsa blood was splattered all over the ice.

"Elsa, Els-" Anna choked on her sister's name. "You're going to be all right, right?" More tears fell from Anna's eyes

"I don't think so Anna." Elsa sputtered a cough and blood dripped out of the corner of her mouth. Elsa managed a faint smile. "You love Kristoff, Anna. And he loves you. Marry him. You have my blessing. I'm sorry, Anna. I'm sorry you're going to freeze. I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Elsa's expression became pained. It was the most pained Anna had ever seen her.

"No, no, you can't die! You shut me out for 13 years to protect me. And I'm just getting to know you again! I'm just starting to have a place in your heart again!" Anna caressed her sister's hands. Elsa's grip loosened slightly. More tears fell from Anna's eyes, but Elsa seemed to be at peace.

"Oh Anna," Elsa sputtered, "Don't be silly. You've always had a place in my heart." More blood dripped from Elsa's mouth and Anna watched as the color slowly drained out of her face. The faint grin tightened its hold once again.

The white blizzard died down until it was gone entirely. The snow and ice melted, returning Arendelle into a calm summer. Anna and Elsa's body were left on a big block of ice, floating in the ocean. All Anna could do was lean over her sister's body and sob quietly, letting the skirt of her dress become bloodier by the minute.

Anna's words were so soft, they were impossible to make out.

"I love you Elsa." Then Anna lay down next to her sister, ice creeping up her neck, waiting to freeze.

*I am talking about sisterly love, just to clarify. I don't' want people getting the wrong idea.


	2. Bereavement

Water gathered in Anna's tear ducts and fell onto her dark, oak desk. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was in tangles. She had no will to go anywhere, but stay in her room and shut everyone out. No one could ever replace Elsa. Not Kristoff, or Olaf, or even them together could live up to her and her sister's relationship. This thought only made the tears fall faster.

She took out a piece of parchment and a quill. She wrote daily letters to her sister. It was ritual ever since she had passed. She told her things she was going to tell her after they were reunited, after everything was back to normal. But Anna never got that chance. She never would get that chance.

_Dear Elsa,_

_There are so many things I wish I could say to you now that you're gone. Like, I love you more than anyone, and that Kristoff eventually saved me. It really is true love. Today is your funeral. I don't have the will to go, but the whole kingdom will be there and they need me in this time of tragedy. I hope you're happy, wherever you are. Hans has been sentenced to death, if we ever find him. He ran off. I don't think I'll ever be able to mourn with anyone else but myself. Olaf and Kristoff are missing you, and Olaf isn't taking it very well. We all miss you, but I miss you most of all._

_ Love,_

_ Anna_

Anna had learned how to not sob while writing these letters, for she had written 20 more before this one. She was exhausted, physically and mentally from planning Elsa's funeral, but she was not looking forward to going. She would rather shut the world out and mourn by herself, because she knew no one else would ever understand her pain.

She had become gaunt since her sister's death, rarely eating, and if so in small portions. Her face had paled from her lack of going outside her room. She rarely ever rested, even when she tried. Her oil lamps did little to dispel the darkness in her room, since she never opened the curtains anymore. But despite her exhaustion and pain, she was forced to get ready for the funeral.

Anna undressed rather sluggishly, pulling on her long black dress. Her cheerful posture was now gone, her cheeks no longer rosy. Her only wish since her sister had died was that it would snow on her funeral, but even the cold weather and high, grey clouds did not give her hope.

Her hair was helpless. She could only brush through the tangles, but even then it looked horrific. Even the simple updo she managed to pin it into didn't tame the red mass completely. She was ready physically, but in no way or imagination, was she mentally ready.

T

Anna was miserable. Only half way through the funeral, she had stopped paying attention completely. She wished not to hear things about her sister that only brought her more pain and misery. People were hysterical, but Anna scoffed, knowing they tears were only out of respect. Her shallow breaths brought attention to her shakiness. Even Olaf, who was usually the comic relief of the group, didn't try to crack any jokes or say anything or be funny. In fact, he didn't even talk except to give Anna his condolences.

As the funeral ended and people started to leave, Anna and Olaf stayed, sitting in front of Elsa's dark, pine coffin. Anna had refused to have an open-coffin funeral, because she knew Elsa wouldn't want her friends and family to see her like that. Paled, with a deep, still open gash in her side.

Olaf wrapped his arms around Anna's waist. The snowman's eyes were sad. He had always had a comforting aspect to his personality.

"You know Anna," Olaf began. His words were soft and feeble as he looked up into Anna's eyes. "The world doesn't throw things at you that you can't handle. You can get through this. It might take some time and some help, but you will get through this. You just have to remember how much Elsa loved you, and how she wouldn't want you to live like this. She would want you to be happy."

"Thanks Olaf. That means a lot." Anna returned the embrace.

Anna looked up at the clouded sky. Suddenly, little white flecks started to fall from above. A smile tugged at the corners of Anna's mouth.

"It's snowing. Just like you wanted it to. I bet Elsa would've liked that," Olaf whispered into Anna's ears. Anna's hope was regained. It gave her extra strength to get through this. She knew Elsa was watching over her, like she knew the snow was a gift from her sister

"Yeah, Olaf," Anna whispered feebly back, "I bet she would."


	3. Gone

The distant sound of someone pounding pulled Anna out of her slumber. The knocking became louder and louder. It was coming from the other side of her door. She was surprised at her slumber. It was the most sleep she had gotten in a month. She smoothed her hair down and pulled it out of her face, revealing so much more of her room. The pounding continued until her door flew open, squeaking the whole time. Kai entered briskly, head high, shoulders back.

"It is almost noon, your highness. You should be up." Anna managed a yawn. Then suddenly began to comprehend what Kai had said.

"Noon?" Kai walked over to her curtains and pulled them open. He opened the window as well, letting the cool afternoon air ooze into her stuffy room. Chunks of light fell onto the hardwood floor, proving to Anna that it was near noon.

"Precisely."

She sat up, letting a load of used tissues cascade onto a cream rug. Oddly, she didn't remember anything from last night.

"Oh my, Ms. Anna, you look horrific, you are going to need a lot of prepping before tonight. Oh, your eyes," said Kai. He placed two fingers under Anna's chin and lifted her head. "There all red and puffy. Oh, you look absolutely tired. It's so dark under your eyes. Come on, the dressmaker is waiting to start on you."

"The… dressmaker?" Anna said groggily. Her eyes were squinted, wishing not to let the light into them.

"Yes, Your Highness, the dressmaker. Keep up please. You are very forgetful. After the dress maker is hair and makeup. Your sister's ball is tonight. The other kingdoms are expecting you to be there."

Again, Anna wished to mourn by herself. But, she _had_ to be with everyone. She didn't want to be with everyone, having to thank people when they gave her their condolences on her sister's death. Or hear people's hysterical sobs. But, her negative thoughts of her sister's death were forgotten when she was dragged into dressmaking.

T

The dressmaker stuck _another_ pin into Anna's side. She kept adjusting the neckline, and hemming things. _Another_ pin. This time, it came with a whimper of pain. She kept asking the same questions like, "Is this too tight right here?" or "Do you think this is too high?" But Anna just told herself not to pay attention and keep saying, "No". (This worked up until the point the seamstress asked, "Do you like this color?" She made a very big fuss.)

But soon enough, the dress was finished. It was blue and strapless, with a fur covering to keep warm. Now it was onto the hair and makeup. That was where the real annoyance came in.

T

Anna cringed when the stylist pulled her hair. And when she stuck a pin into her head. And when the makeup artist plucked her eyebrows. And she had to sit there for the next hour, having hair pulled out of her skull and face. But by the time she was done, she looked beautiful.

Her hair was in an updo with a braided crown across the top. But, Anna hated it. It was just like her hair was on the night of her sister's coronation ball. Her lipstick was sheer and pink, and her blush brought back the rosiness in her cheeks. But, even with her new dress and her hair and makeup, she looked just as sad, exhausted, and pale as she did before all of that.

She rushed around the waiters and servants bringing food and decorations to the ballroom. One waiter nearly dropped the cake, which she found out was the centerpiece of the food when the person carrying it yelled at her in some foreign language. She shrugged off the accident, but was left with shivers. The servant had vaguely reminded her of Hans.

He had the same bright red hair and cocky expression. But Anna knew it couldn't be Hans. He would never show his face in the castle, or even in Arendelle. He had a bounty on his head. He wouldn't risk coming back. Anna knew she was being paranoid, but she couldn't shake the feeling that the servant was Hans.

She decided it was a good time to write her letter to Elsa.

Dear Elsa,

Today has been odd. I woke up at noon and can't remember anything from last night past dinner. I was groggy this morning, and frankly, didn't feel very strong. Dressmaking and hair and makeup for your ball tonight were a pain. They pulled my hair and poked me with pins. While I was walking back to my room, I bumped into a servant that was carrying the cake for your ball. I know I'm being delusional, but he looked a lot like Hans. It scared me a bit.

Love,

Anna

Anna got up from her desk. It was four in the afternoon, and she had nothing to do. She thought of Olaf. But, he was in the forest, paying his respects at Elsa's ice castle. He had done that every week since Elsa passed away. Kristoff was the next thing in her mind. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Kristoff all day. She sauntered over to his bedroom, keeping a close eye out for the Hans look-alike servant, but she never saw him.

"Ooh Kristoff," Anna sang as she stood in front of Kristoff's door. She heard nothing. She went into his bedroom. He wasn't in there. She looked in the garden. He wasn't out there. She looked in the study. He wasn't in there. He wasn't in the kitchen, or the bathroom, or anywhere in the castle. Now Anna was worried. She didn't think Kristoff would leave the castle without telling her. She thought for sure that her was with Olaf. So off she went, assuring herself that she would be back in time for the ball at six.

Anna trudged through the snow, and up the icy stairs her sister had built. She saw the back of her favorite snowman in front of Elsa's throne. Pink and blue flowers had been laid there gingerly. She asked Olaf if Kristoff had been with him, but all Olaf could give was a sad smile and a feeble, No.

It was official, and Anna's worries were confirmed. Kristoff was gone.


End file.
